Chrau borthwyr hunllef
by OpenUpMyHeart
Summary: Kidnapping me was a big mistake" Fae said groggily, trying to keep her eyes open on the man infront of her "A very big mistake"... Another Fae Harkness-Jones story; Jack/Ianto... Teenager stuff... Just read please!...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Torchwood, Doctor who or any of the characters created by RTD; but I f I did, well; I reckon I'd make a lot of upset people happy again...**

**AN:** I was so upset that Ianto died that I've had trouble watching old eps. And so I decided to start writing my own fan fiction story as to keep him I thought, if I can make Ianto live, then why not make him immortal so that he never has to leave Jack!, and why not Tosh and Owen alive, and why not have it where Rose stayed with the doctor, as well as Mickey (And Jake, because I reckon they'd make a cute couple...

**AN2:** As you know, my stories tend to focus mainly on the Harkness-Jones family, and mainly on Fae; and that hasn't changed this time either... Hope you don't mind... This story will include many characters such as Mickey and Jake, Martha and Tom Milligan, and Donna with Lee, as well as a short conversation with the Doctor...

**Summary:** Teenage girls suddenly start going missing all over Cardiff, but Torchwood thinks nothing of it, that is until Fae Harkness-Jones goes disappearing on her way home. Now Torchwood is out to find who's doing this, but they just may not like what they find...

**Warnings:** Contains some slightly dark themes, some swearing and general Torchwood-y stuff...

**Translation:** _Chrau borthwyr hunllef_ means _A blood feeders nightmare_; I just thought it added a nice touch, considering it's all set in Cardiff Wales and Ianto is welsh.. So... Yeah... I will be translating any welsh that I put in so you don't get confused do much...

* * *

**Chrau borthwyr hunllef**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Seventeen year old Leanne Garderner walked down the alleyway between the two buildings; she knew it was practical or very safe, especially with the five teenage girls that had gone disappearing in the last few days, but it cut some time off her walk, and she really did need to get home before ten otherwise she's be in trouble for being late._

_She walked quickly, but it was dark down the alley, and she couldn't really see where she was going. As she walked, she suddenly felt as though she was being watched. She turned to look back where she had come from; there was nobody there. She breathed a sigh and carried on walking; she would be on the other side in a few moments, but at that moment there was a clatter behind her, and something pressed over her nose and mouth._

_She struggled as someone held her to them roughly; and she tried screaming as a black van came reversing in from the street. She suddenly felt tired and tried to resist as 'they' bundled her into the back of the van. But as soon as she hit the floor, blackness over took her._

_.........._

_Leanne came to in a dimly lit room. She still felt extremely groggy but suddenly remembered what had happened. She tried to sit up, but found herself tied to a 'dentist' like chair. And she notice there was a thin tube attached to her arm, and red liquid was coming out through it and dripping into a bag._

_She whimpered and tried to get up out of the chair "I wouldn't do that if I were you" a tired voice said from next to her. She immediately turned to the source. There was another girl, probably a little younger than her; and she recognised her as one of the missing girls in the paper. And that was when she noticed all the other girls, four of them. And all of them were the girls that had gone missing; and each one of them was like herself._

"_What's going on?" Leanne asked starting to cry._

"_Dunno, but they keep taking our blood, so like I said, don't struggle, you'll only make it worse" the girls voice croaked tiredly._

_But Leanne didn't listen and began to struggle harder than ever "Let me out, let me go!" she cried out; but no-one answered; and soon she began to feel very ill and very tired, and it wasn't long until she allowed the darkness to take over her again._

* * *

Okay, I know it's short, but I'm tired and it's only the prologue so it doesn't really have to be long... I'll try and get the next part up tomorrow... that one will actually include Torchwood/ Fae and her family.

Let me know what you think okay! I really want to know!

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down.**


	2. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Torchwood, Doctor who or any of the characters created by RTD; but I f I did, well; I reckon I'd make a lot of upset people happy again...**

**AN:** I was so upset that Ianto died that I've had trouble watching old eps. And so I decided to start writing my own fan fiction story as to keep him I thought, if I can make Ianto live, then why not make him immortal so that he never has to leave Jack!, and why not Tosh and Owen alive, and why not have it where Rose stayed with the doctor, as well as Mickey (And Jake, because I reckon they'd make a cute couple...

**AN2:** As you know, my stories tend to focus mainly on the Harkness-Jones family, and mainly on Fae; and that hasn't changed this time either... Hope you don't mind... This story will include many characters such as Mickey and Jake, Martha and Tom Milligan, and Donna with Lee, as well as a short conversation with the Doctor...

**Summary:** Teenage girls suddenly start going missing all over Cardiff, but Torchwood thinks nothing of it, that is until Fae Harkness-Jones goes disappearing on her way home. Now Torchwood is out to find who's doing this, but they just may not like what they find...

**Warnings:** Contains some slightly dark themes, some swearing and general Torchwood-y stuff...

**Translation:** _Chrau borthwyr hunllef_ means _A blood feeders nightmare_; I just thought it added a nice touch, considering it's all set in Cardiff Wales and Ianto is welsh.. So... Yeah... I will be translating any welsh that I put in so you don't get confused do much...

**AN3:** I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few days, but I've been ill; I get ill a lot, weak immune system or whatever... and we've been getting ready for a big family and friends BBQ on Saturday... so yeah.... Okay, let's get on with it... Oh, and when George comes into the story, I've changed his hair from black to ginger, because I thought it would go in nice considering there aren't enough Gingers in Torchwood... okay?

* * *

**Chrau borthwyr hunllef**

**Chapter one: The beginning**

* * *

**Previously**

"_What's going on?" Leanne asked starting to cry._

"_Dunno, but they keep taking our blood, so like I said, don't struggle, you'll only make it worse" the girls voice croaked tiredly._

_But Leanne didn't listen and began to struggle harder than ever "Let me out, let me go!" she cried out; but no-one answered; and soon she began to feel very ill and very tired, and it wasn't long until she allowed the darkness to take over her again._

* * *

Fae Harkness-Jones came downstairs at half nine in the morning; it was summer so there was no school, and therefore she did not need to be up so early in the mornings. She was dressed in a black and red check shirt-dress, a pair of thin black opaque tights and a pair of black slouch boots. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a loose French plait, and the only piece of jewellery she was wearing was her silver locket, bought for her by her Dad and Tad with a picture of each of them in.

She could hear the news on the television in the living room as she walked in "..... And another girl has gone missing in Cardiff; Leanne Garderner is the sixth girl to have disappeared in the last four days in a series of teenage kidnappings; the five other girls are Millie Sway aged sixteen, Dannie Collins aged fifteen, Michelle Strinss aged 13, Kelly Ward aged fourteen, and Helena McGrines aged sixteen. Police so far have nothing to go on, but are widening their search and going out in force in a desperate bid to find out just what exactly is happening of late, now..."

"cachwch" Fae swore.

"Oi, Language!" Fae jumped; she hadn't even realised that her Tad had been sitting on the sofa. He was sat with the daily paper in his lap, coffee cup on the living room coffee table; but was not wearing a full suit. He wore black pressed trousers, a red shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, and a black tie. His pair was neatly combed but looked as though someone had been running their fingers through it.

"Oops, sorry Tad" Fae said sheepishly as she sat down next to him; he automatically wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders "It's just, I know her... She was our Hockey team captain last year, she's really nice" Fae said quietly; watching the television as the news reporter told of where they think Leanne was abducted from. "You don't think it's got anything to do with aliens do you? I mean, it just seems to... you know, to neat for normal kidnappings"

Her Tad sighed slightly "I don't know; there's been no recent alien activity, and besides, what would aliens want with human teenage girls..."

"Possibly the same thing that human kidnappers" Fae replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. ".....Can't you just check? You know, just to be on the safe side... please?"

"I'll take a look, but it'll probably be just a dead end; humans being sick and twisted, some are like that" And Ianto did know about how sick and twisted some humans can be, all he had to do was think about his time in the countryside; another story that no-one has told their children. Ianto sighed as he checked his watched, he folded up his paper with one hand and placed it aside "But anyway, you be careful alright, I want you home before dark every evening okay?" Fae nodded obediently.

"Good, well, I got to get going. I told your Dad I would meet him at the hub at ten; he's taken Eddie to play scheme" Ianto said as he got up from the sofa and grabbed his suit jacket from the back of the chair. "Devon is still at Fred's; god knows how long he's going to stay there... What are you going to do today?" He asked her as he patted down his trousers in a bid to find his keys.

"Don't know; I'm meeting George and Gwi at the park later, but I've got to drop some books off for Cai in a bit, so I'll be 'round there for a little while" Fae said; she fumbled around in between the seats off the sofa whilst she spoke and then "aha!" she pulled out a pair of car keys.

"God, I swear I'm not going to let your Dad have the keys anymore; okay, I'll see you later" He kissed Fae on the top of the head and made his way outside towards the car; Fae watched him get into the car through the living room window, and watched as he backed out down the driveway and into the road, and disappear behind the hedge that surrounds the front garden, and then drive off down the road.

...........

Twenty minutes later; Fae had her breakfast, Jam on toast, and left the house. She had a bag with some reading books in, books like 'Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell', 'A madness of Angles' and 'Scar night' that she had said she would lend Cai. And was wearing a black and white south striped cardigan.

Cai was her Aunt Gwen and Uncle Rhys's eldest son; he's fourteen and in the year below her at their high school, he looks a lot like his Dad but has darker hair and is a lot less stockier than his Dad. His personality was also very different from both of his parents; he was quiet and tented to shy away from attention, he wasn't at all into sports and tented to stay out of the way of everyone; and so would often be on his own reading, that's why she was lending him some more reading books.

"Morning Bernard" Fae called as she walked past the house next door to theirs; Bernard and Vivian Blake were the old couple that lived next door, and they had lived next door for as long as she could remember. They knew something about the weird things that happen around the family, and knew that there is something very different about the Harkness-Jones family, and they just accept that. Fae, Devon and Eddie would quite often spend time at their house when their parents were really busy, and they would sometimes spend days out with the old couple, and would once in a while go with Bernard to the outskirts so that he could look through his telescope.

Fae vowed to herself that one day, she would tell Bernard all about what was going on. Because they desvered to know.

"Good morning Fae, off out?" he asked whilst weeding his pathway; for an old man of seventy three, Bernard was rather active.

"Yep, just going to hang out with George and Gwion.... yourself?" she asked.

"Oh, just going to potter around, do some weeding. Tidy up around the house, got our youngest, Lucy and her family coming to stay the week tomorrow.... I'll be sure to send Julian round or maybe you and your family could come around for tea?" he asked hopefully; Fae smiled, Julian was his fifteen year old grandson who, in Bernard's words, was quite taken with her, but he knew that Fae only saw him as a friends, or rather like an estranged cousin.

"I'll be sure to ask them later... I should get going now, have a nice day Bernard" she said smiling.

"Okay, off you go" Bernard said smiling, but then gasped suddenly "oh, but do be careful, I've been following the story about those girls going missing, so you mind yourself" He said sternly.

"I will, home before dark every evening, that's what I've been told, and I have no intention of going missing. But I'm sure someone will find them....See you later Bernard" Fae said and waved whilst walking away.

Fae put her earphones in as she reached the end of the road; and selected shuffle. 'Miracle of the moment' by Steven Curtis Chapman came on and began playing.

She came to one of the main roads and waited for the lights to turn red before crossing over to the other side; surprisingly, it was a little busy today, people were going to work, going shopping, teenagers and children were riding bikes or walking in all direction.

Fae quite often would just loose herself in her thoughts whilst out and about; mostly, her thoughts would be centred around Torchwood business and things like that. She would often wonder about how the world would be if everyone found out about aliens, if they found out about things like time and space travel, and immortality; she would wonder if they would feel so contented to just go outside and live life like they do.

But today, she got so absorbed in her thoughts that she walked right into someone; papers went scattering all over the pavement, some teenagers nearby laughed and carried on walking, but no-one offered to help. Fae ripped the earphones out of her ears "Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't concentrating" she said quickly and bent to help pick the papers up.

"It-it's okay" a voice stuttered. And it was then that Fae saw the person she had bumped into; he was probably in his early twenties, with fiery ginger hair that was curly but mostly hidden underneath his hood; it reminded her of George as their hair was so similar. The man had pasty pale coloured skin. His eyes were a very dark shade of brown, and could almost pass for black, and his clothes were rather tatty; a black hoodie that was up, ripped and frayed faded jeans, fingerless battered leather gloves, and old worn out trainers; as well as a frayed and tattered back that was on one shoulder.

Fae quickly hurried in helping him collect the papers; all of which had somewhat very small typed writing on them "Again, I'm really sorry, I just wasn't looking; head in the clouds these days" Fae said rather quietly as she handed him the last of the papers she had picked up.

"D-don't worry about it, not harm done" The man stuttered slightly again; he was avoiding looking directly at her eyes "I wasn't really paying attention either... hey, don't suppose you could point me in the direction of the bay do you?" he asked as if it had just occurred as an afterthought.

Fae smiled slightly "Uh.. Sure" she answered, she turned slightly and pointed "Go across those lights, and down that main road, then you'll see 'Jerry Jones' bakery', go right from there, and then you'll find that you'll be able to spot the millennium centre, nobody can miss that, anyway, once you see that you'll see the bay, okay?" she asked cheerily.

"Yep" he said, patting her on the shoulder "Got it" he dug a mobile from out of his pocket and smiled at her.

Fae felt slightly uncomfortable with him holding onto her shoulder and smiling at her "I... I should get going now. Again, sorry about bumping into you. See ya around"" she said hastily walking away in the opposite direction to him.

But little did Fae know that helping the man was a big mistake, for when he dialled one, he said to the person on the other end "I have found us another one..... track her and take her"

* * *

_Leanne groaned as she came too again; but this time, she knew what to expect when waking up. But she was somewhat happy to find that the tube was no longer draining her of her own blood. She sighed loudly and swallowed to dry and rid herslef of her dry throat, and she then turned her head to the side to find the girl from earlier on smiling slightly at her; the girl looked very tired and that made Leanne feel somewhat sad._

_"Hey" Leanne said._

_"Hey, I'm Millie, what's your name?" Millie asked her._

_"Leanne, Leanne Garderner... what's going on?"Leanne asked quietly as she shifted, trying to relieve some stiffness from her muscles._

_"We're not sure" another girl said "I'm Kelly by the way... but anyway, all we know is that they want our blood, I've heard them talking, the ones that take the blood, they're working for someo-"_

_"Quiet!" Another girl hissed as the sounds of footprints approached._

_Someone came through the door; the person had their hood up, but black hair could be seen poking out from underneath it and walked straight towards Kelly and inserted the drip. Leanne watched as blood began dripping into the bag "Someone else should be joining us tonight" the man said in a 'happy' voice that made Leanne's skin crawl._

_"Why are you doing this?" Kelly asked harshly as the youngest girl, Michelle, whimpered slightly._

_The man smiled through the dark overcast of his hoodie "Because our masters order us to do so, and we obey our masters.... our masters" he echoed; and all of the girls understood that something far sicker than they orginally though was going on._

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think...? Please review...**

**Again, this chapter was short... so sorry about that...**

It will probably be a few days before I can get the next chapter out as I am really busy, but don't worry, I won't forget to update it.

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down**


	3. The Williams household

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Torchwood, Doctor who or any of the characters created by RTD; but I f I did, well; I reckon I'd make a lot of upset people happy again...**

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter, yay! XX**

**Summary:** Teenage girls suddenly start going missing all over Cardiff, but Torchwood thinks nothing of it, that is until Fae Harkness-Jones goes disappearing on her way home. Now Torchwood is out to find who's doing this, but they just may not like what they find...

**Warnings:** Contains some slightly dark themes, some swearing and general Torchwood-y stuff...

**Translation:** _Chrau borthwyr hunllef_ means _A blood feeders nightmare_; I just thought it added a nice touch, considering it's all set in Cardiff Wales and Ianto is welsh.. So... Yeah... I will be translating any welsh that I put in so you don't get confused do much...

**Primeval Fans- I received a request to pass along the web addresses of petition site to bring Primeval back for a fourth season, so I am posting them on here now in case you are a fan and have not yet signed (Ignore the spaces in the addresses)**

**1: **gopetition . com / online / 28605 . html

**2: **gopetiton . com / petitions / get - primeval - back . html

**I do hope you sign, as I would sure like to see Primeval back on our screens**

* * *

**Chrau borthwyr hunllef**

**Chapter two: The William house-hold**

* * *

**Previously**

"_Quiet!" Another girl hissed as the sounds of footprints approached._

_Someone came through the door; the person had their hood up, but black hair could be seen poking out from underneath it and walked straight towards Kelly and inserted the drip. Leanne watched as blood began dripping into the bag "Someone else should be joining us tonight" the man said in a 'happy' voice that made Leanne's skin crawl._

_"Why are you doing this?" Kelly asked harshly as the youngest girl, Michelle, whimpered slightly._

_The man smiled through the dark overcast of his hoodie "Because our masters order us to do so, and we obey our masters.... our masters" he echoed; and all of the girls understood that something far sicker than they originally thought was going on._

* * *

Fae sighed as she crossed the road and made her way directly across to the William's household; number 17 on Broadhill street, she could immediately see that the car and that Rhys's van were nowhere in sight, meaning that Rhys was at Harwoods and Gwen was already at or on her way to the hub; she opened the gate and walked up the path, hopped lightly up the steps and knocked on the door using the doorknocker.

About a minute later, the door opened; it was Bronwyn, Gwen and Rhys' eldest child and only daughter, she was eighteen years old, and was the absolute spitting image of her mother; curly black hair, blue eyes, light skin, and even the distinct little gap between her front teeth. She was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt that showed off rather a lot of cleavage, a pair of worn jean shorts that went to about a quarter of the way down her thighs, and a pair of white flats.

"Hey Fae, come on in" Bronwyn said happily and she let Fae pass on into the house.

"Off out?" Fae asked when she spotted the bright pink bag right by the door.

"Yeah, me and the girls are going to stay in London for a few days, Kala's auntie has a rather large house there that she's letting us stay in for a while, it's dead posh" Bronwyn said taking her coat off the hook and chucking it so it landed over the bag.

"Cool, hope you have fun" Fae said cheerfully "Is Cai in his room?" she asked after a moment.

"When is he not- hey, maybe next time, you could come with us, the girls love you anyway, and I'm sure Uncle Jack will let you, though, not too sure 'bout Uncle Yan" Bronwyn rambled as she started rummaging through the draws in the hallway cabinet.

"Yeah, maybe- what you looking for?" Fae asked as she dumped her bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Pain killers, headache tablets, melt in your mouths, all that stuff" Bronwyn muttered as she continued to rummage through the drawers.

Fae sighed and walked into the kitchen she walked straight over to the cabinet next to the fridge and pulled it open, and pulled out a bottle of Bronwyn's pain killers; she suffered a back injury during karate a few weeks ago. She also pulled out all the other things that Bronwyn was looking for and then made her way back to where Bronwyn was still looking through the drawers.

"Here- cupboard next to the fridge, as always" Fae said whilst putting them in Bronwyn's bag; and then she also put in a pair of trainers that were by the door, and when Bronwyn gave her a look, she only said "London, rain, heels... you always need trainers" she told her firmly.

"God you are so weird; but in a good way... at least we know we're all in capable hands when your about- cheers Fae" Bronwyn said sincerely, giving Fae a one armed hug.

"No problem. I'm gunna head upstairs to see Cai... Have a great time in London okay? But look after yourself, try not to get into too much trouble" Fae said grabbing her bag and starting to go up the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks... and you take care yeah? All them girls goin' missin', wouldn't want you bein' one of 'em eh?" Bronwyn said sternly.

"I will. Promise" Fae said, just as a knock came on the front door.

"This is my ride; see you next week Fae!" Bronwyn said happily; she kissed Fae on the cheek, picked up her bag and went out of the door.

Fae smiled and picked up her own my bag and headed up the stairs.

..........

"Coffee's" Ianto said as he walked into the conference room; he placed a cup in front of each person and then sat himself down as Jack talked.

"....So what we have here is definite sightings of what could possibly be a group of evolved weevil-like creatures living in the out-skirt sewers- this might have something to do with the killings that have been happening out there for the past two weeks; so we should go in and check it out"

Everyone agreed and so they made their way out of the hub; Ianto paused for a second though, looking towards the computers, but shook his head and allowed himself to be tugged out with Jack holding his hand.

..........

Fae knocked on the door to Cai's bedroom, the door which had a poster on it of the new vampire film that just came out; 'Blood, Bites and Stolen Nights'.

"Come in" a voice said quietly from the inside. The first thing anyone would notice about Cai's bedroom is that it is colourful; posters cover around 90 percent of the green coloured walls. The next thing you'd notice most probably the copious amounts of books piled around; despite the books however, the room seems unnaturally tidy for that of a teenagers. But then again, he isn't the average teenager; none of them are.

Cai himself was seated at his computer desk; today, his hair lay shaggy over his blue coloured eyes and reading glasses. He wore a long sleeved black t-shirt with 'fire of hell' on the front, a pair of red skinny jeans with a red and black studded belt and a pair of bright yellow coloured socks.

Cai looked up from his screen and smiled at her; showing the gap between his front teeth. "Alright Fae?" he asked as he stopped typing in his laptop.

"Yeah, you?" Fae asked whilst taking off her cardigan and sitting down cross-legged on the end of Cai's bed; Cai just shrugged in answer.

Fae smiled; half out of politeness, half out of sympathy. Cai hadn't been getting on well lately with his dad because their personalities kept clashing; which was just as well that Cai hadn't came out yet. "Well, I reckon this'll keep you happy for now" She said and opened her bag and pulling out five books. "I have those books you wanted to borrow" She passed the books to him; 'A madness of Angels' by Kate Griffin, 'Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell' by Susanna Clarke, 'Scar Night' by Susan Campbell, 'Tunnels' by Gordon and Williams, and 'Into the Dark' by Mark Billingham.

Cai smiled broadly "Cool. Cheers Fae" he said happily, taking the books from her and placed them on his window sill "I'll get them back to you as soo-"

"Don't you bother" Fae said interrupting him "Take your time with them- That's why I lend you so many, you need to slow down- read it properly" Fae laughed slightly.

"Okay!-Okay!" Cai laughed whilst holding his hands up in a surrender gesture before sitting down again in his computer chair."But it's just, I want to read as many books as I can before I die; I only have a limited lifespan" He stopped talking when he saw a weird look pass over Fae's face "So, what have you been up to?" he asked; crossing his legs in the chair.

Fae shrugged "Nothing much, been reading, looking after Eddie every now and then, been hanging around with George and Gwi, and been at the hub a bit. You?"

Cai smiled slightly whilst leaning back in the chair "Oh you know, the usual. Avoiding Dad, staying in here, reading; surfing the web- ooh, which brings me to something... I was checking up on all the conspiracy sites about Torchwood, and I got chatting to some of the people- some of them, have taken to following the folks about, taking pictures and stuff... Jamie is gunna load a virus onto it, wipe all the stuff from the sites and their computers, but I'll send you some of the stuff anyway, get the Cap'n to check it out"

"Oh, okay" Fae said, looking at him; she bit her lip "You know, you're gunna have to tell your Dad at some point; I mean, he's going to flip when he finds out that everyone knows except him"

"What's the point; he's already disappointed that I'm not a precious sports boy like Iestyn; do I want to disappoint him more by telling him I'm gay?" Cai asked eyes wide slightly.

Fae sighed "He won't be disappointed that you're _gay_!" Fae said exasperatedly "He'll be disappointed that you never told him; the _least _you could do is try and talk to him; he'll understand, he's not that much of a twenty-first century dick!" Fae exclaimed.

Cai sighed and twiddled his thumbs "I don't know; How did Gwion tell his Dad?"

Fae laughed "Gwion's dad left his mum after he was born because he himself was really gay; so Gwion's had a sort of role model, and besides, Gwion's bi, not gay, he likes the best of both; but don't tell, otherwise Dad and Tad won't let him sleep over anymore"

Cai laughed; sounding genuinely happy.

Fae looked at her watch "And talking of Gwion, I'm supposed to be meeting him and George at the park in a few, so I better get going" She said, standing up and putting her cardigan back on, as well as her bag. She walked over, ruffled his hair slightly and bent down to kiss him on the cheek and then looked him in the eyes "Just try and talk to your Dad okay?" He nodded "Good, and if he don't like it, I'll get Dad to have a few words with him, or better yet, I will" she kissed him on the cheek again and turned around to begin walking out "I'll let myself out; I'll come 'round tomorrow if you want, then we can spend all day watching films with cute boys in" she laughed.

Cai laughed too "That'd be nice; and I'll try and talk to him later... See you"

* * *

A man in a black hooded jacket underneath a long grey coat, stood opposite 17 Broadhill street; his greasy long black hair fell over his completely black coloured eyes, his white skin was so pale in contrast to his surroundings. The man watched as Fae Harkness-Jones made her way out of the house and proceeded to walk down the street.

"She has just left the house- Yes sir, I shall continue to moniter her whereabouts and under cover of darkness, we shall take her- Yes my master"

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think...? Please review...**

**Again, this chapter was short... so sorry about that...**

**I thought this chapter might have given a little bit more into the lives of the Torchwood NextGen clan; you know, with Cai being Gay, and one of Fae's best friends being Bi... **

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down**


	4. Balls to that!

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Torchwood, Doctor who or any of the characters created by RTD; but I f I did, well; I reckon I'd make a lot of upset people happy again...**

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter, yay! XX I hope to get one out each weekend, but I really want to finish this story because I have such a great Idea for the next!**

**Summary:** Teenage girls suddenly start going missing all over Cardiff, but Torchwood thinks nothing of it, that is until Fae Harkness-Jones goes disappearing on her way home. Now Torchwood is out to find who's doing this, but they just may not like what they find...

**Warnings:** Contains some slightly dark themes, some swearing and general Torchwood-y stuff...

**Translation:** _Chrau borthwyr hunllef_ means _A blood feeders nightmare_; I just thought it added a nice touch, considering it's all set in Cardiff Wales and Ianto is welsh.. So... Yeah... I will be translating any welsh that I put in so you don't get confused do much...

* * *

**Chrau borthwyr hunllef**

**Chapter Three: Balls to that!**

* * *

_A man in a black hooded jacket underneath a long grey coat, stood opposite 17 Broadhill street; his greasy long black hair fell over his completely black coloured eyes, his white skin was so pale in contrast to his surroundings. The man watched as Fae Harkness-Jones made her way out of the house and proceeded to walk down the street._

_"She has just left the house- Yes sir, I shall continue to monitor her whereabouts and under cover of darkness, we shall take her- Yes my master"_

* * *

Fae reached the park in less than ten minutes after leaving Cai's. She crossed over the long field of grass until she reached the rows of benches. Gwion and George were nowhere in sight, but sat at one of the benches were four girls Fae's age; all of whom she's know since she was six as they all go to dance class together on Monday and Wednesday nights.

There was Awena Campbell who was fifteen; Awena was very small and petite, she was 4ft6 in height, had black hair that was pixie-cut; she had light blue-grey eyes that sometimes looked green in the light, and she had pale, typical welsh coloured skin. She normally wore something purple and today had on a purple tank top under a white cardigan, a black skirt with purple tights and purple pumps.

Then there was Bevanne Armstrong who had recently turned sixteen; she was tall at 5ft6, had long blond hair that was almost always in a plaited bun; dark brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a light pink and red flowered summer dress-shirt that came to above the knees, and a pair of pink heeled shoes.

Next was Hailey Norrell, who was also sixteen; Hailey had black hair that was always immaculately straight whatever the weather; she had very darkly tanned skin but piercing blue eyes. She wore a bright yellow shirt with black bats all over it, a pair of very small jean-shorts with yellow see-through tight and a pair of yellow converse.

And then there was Xenia Frazer and was the youngest out of all of them; Xenia had lightly tanned skin with curly light brown hair and lightly hazel coloured eyes. She wore a long sleeved green shirt with black tiger print down the sides, a white mini skirt with black pumps.

"Hey!" Bevanne called out as she approached.

"Heya" Fae called back.

Hailey smiled "If your here for the boys babe your out'ta luck, their gunna 'ave a massive football game in a few mo's... boys"

Fae snorted; she should have known; the park was the centre ground between all the boys at their school and others, and was usually used as a football pitch for almost all of the holidays, and with the holiday's coming to an end in two weeks, this is normally the hottest time for them to finish up their matches before getting back into their school team matches.

"Okay then- so, who's playing today then?" Fae asked as she sat down.

"Spud's lot, and George 'n Gwion are playin' for Geri's team"

Fae winced; Spud, real name Brain Spates, he went to another high school but is known all over for being a right idiot and antagonise, always causing fights, and when he plays football, he and the rest of his team are absolutely vicious.

"Well I see trouble ahead" Xenia said as she started sketching.

"Naturally" said all the other girls; including Fae.

**.......... **

The match actually went on for over four hours; Spud's team lost as the darkness began to settle over the sky; Fae and the girls spent half of their time cheering for Geri's team and booing Spuds team, and the other half just generally having a laugh and taking loads of pictures.

It was only when it got dull in the sky that Fae remembered promising her Tad that she would be home before dark.

"Your gunna be at dance class tomorrow aren't you?" Awena asked "Because we really need to practise that group lift thing and you know we can't do it if we're not all there"

"Of course wennie" she said in a patronising voice; to which Awena scowled playfully.

"You better be!"

Fae said goodbye to the girls; gave Gwion and George small hugs and tried not to get covered in dirt, and promised them that she's go over to Gwion's on Thursday; and she then set off on her fifteen minute walk back home, and tried to go as quick as possible.

She was probably only about five or six minutes from home when she got a phone call from her Tad.

"_Fae, where are you, I thought I said be home before dark?"_ Her Tad's voice came over the phone; she could hear the television in the background as well as her Dad playing with Eddie.

"Don't worry, I'm almost there" she said as she turned into the alleyway between rows of houses. "And besides, it's not dark yet Tad"

"_All the same, before dark Cariad, not as it's getting dark" _

"Tad, I'm almost home, I'm coming up on Elm Street right now, I'll be three min-" Something came down over her mouth and clamped over her arms.

She gave a muffled yelp and dropped her mobile; she struggled against whatever held her and brought her foot ramming backwards. The thing from her mouth slipped and she span round. It was a man in a long grey jacket was stumbling backwards; she barely registered the sound of tires screeching just outside the alleyway.

She instinctively reached towards a pile of junk in the alleyway and grabbed a long plank of wood. As the man in the long grey coat moved forward, she swung it around through the air as fast and as hard as she could, and brought it crashing into the grey coated man's head and he immediately went crashing into the ground, unmoving. Unfortunately, the wood cut her hand a wrist rather deeply and blood almost immediately began seeping out and dripped onto the floor.

No sooner than she dropped the wood to the floor, fast footsteps reached her ears, and before she had the opportunity to turn around, hands grabbed at her and hauled her off of her feet. "Let go!" she yelled at them; she didn't even know who it was. "Get off! Help! Help! Hel-" her screams were cut off as a hand clamped tightly of her mouth, and then something struck the back off her head, which knocked her out almost instantly.

The four black hooded men bundled her into the back on a van.

"Should we?" One of them said gesturing to the grey coated man lying on the ground.

"We don't have time" another one said as he pushed him into the van "Let's go"

* * *

Ianto ran as fast as he could, his mobile clutched desperately in his hand; Jack hot on his heels.

He had heard the 'thump' and then he starting running the second that Fae had started screaming. He knew that something was happening and that he had to get to her as quick as possible.

They came to Elm street and made a fast run towards the alleyway; they knew that's where it would have happened because she always walks down there.

They got to the edge of the alleyway and darted inside. Immediately they spotted a grey coated man lying still on the ground, then they saw a plank of wood, then Fae's mobile, which Ianto bent down slowly to pick up; and lastly, they spotted a patch of blood that dripped to the entrance and disappeared.

"We have to find her Jack, we have to" Ianto said quietly.

"We will; looks like she put up quite a fight" Jack said, gripping Ianto's shoulder and pulling him in for a hug.

"Yeah" Ianto said quietly.

They stayed still for a moment before Jack straighten and pulled out his phone "I'll get the team together, keep an eye on _that_" Jack said pointedly, referring to the man on the floor.

* * *

_The van drove along a dirt road; two of the men in the back of the van kept glancing at Fae as she lay unconscious of the floor of the van between them._

_Suddenly, one of them sniffed the air "Do you smell that?" he asked._

"_Smell what Rodd?" The one driving asked._

_Rodd sniffed again and turned his attention to Fae, he reached down and picked up her bleeding arm and sniffed it again "Something strange, in her blood" he sniffed again, and then licked the blood from her wrist. "It's different, different from the others; there's something else in her blood... but what is it, Ketro?"_

"_How would I know?" Ketro said sternly._

"_If there's something different, we should take her to the masters, they always know things" said the one in the passenger seat._

"_The masters" echoed the other three._

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think...? I'd really like some reviews on this one... and I'm trying to get it finished as soon as possible, as I have another story I'd like to write; I might put the preview of that at the end of the next chapter, or at the end of this story, let me know if I should put it in later as I haven't decided yet..**

**Anyway, Reviews wanted please!**

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down.**


	5. Big Mistake Mister!

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Torchwood, Doctor who or any of the characters created by RTD; but I f I did, well; I reckon I'd make a lot of upset people happy again...**

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter, yay! XX I hope to get one out each weekend, but I really want to finish this story because I have such a great Idea for the next!**

**Summary:** Teenage girls suddenly start going missing all over Cardiff, but Torchwood thinks nothing of it, that is until Fae Harkness-Jones goes disappearing on her way home. Now Torchwood is out to find who's doing this, but they just may not like what they find...

**Warnings:** Contains some slightly dark themes, some swearing and general Torchwood-y stuff...

**Translation:** _Chrau borthwyr hunllef_ means _A blood feeders nightmare_; I just thought it added a nice touch, considering it's all set in Cardiff Wales and Ianto is welsh.. So... Yeah... I will be translating any welsh that I put in so you don't get confused do much...

* * *

**Chrau borthwyr hunllef**

**Chapter Four: Big Mistake Mister!**

* * *

_The van drove along a dirt road; two of the men in the back of the van kept glancing at Fae as she lay unconscious of the floor of the van between them._

_Suddenly, one of them sniffed the air "Do you smell that?" he asked._

"_Smell what Rodd?" The one driving asked._

_Rodd sniffed again and turned his attention to Fae, he reached down and picked up her bleeding arm and sniffed it again "Something strange, in her blood" he sniffed again, and then licked the blood from her wrist. "It's different, different from the others; there's something else in her blood... but what is it, Ketro?"_

"_How would I know?" Ketro said sternly._

"_If there's something different, we should take her to the masters, they always know things" said the one in the passenger seat._

"_The masters" echoed the other three._

* * *

Fae jerked suddenly awake "Shit!" Someone, a hooded figure, had dumped a bucket of ice-cold water onto her head and slapped her cheeks roughly. She blinked blearily and found that she was seated in a metal chair in a dark room, hands bound to the arm rests.

"Oi, piss off perv! Or I'll make you wish you'd never been born" she snapped disgustedly. One of the black hooded men was sniffing the back of her neck and shoulders vigorously.

"Such courage for such a small child" A quite whispery voice said.

"I am not a child, come out where I can see you" Fae said boldly; though fully aware of her heart thudding inside her chest.

It was silent for a moment, before three figures almost instantly appeared from out of the darkness; Fae fought down a gasp. The figures were tall, white skinned with pure black eyes and long black hair, far beyond their shoulders. All they wore were what appeared to be black cloaks tied around their shoulders.

"What are you? Where do you come from? Why am I here?"

The figures all tilted their heads to one side for about ten seconds, before the middle one spoke.

"We are the Blood feeders, and you are here because you have what we need...."

"Though, yesss.... there is something different about you child" spoke the one on the right.

"You smell different, even different from the others..." the one on the left said.

"So the question is..." the middle on spoke again.

"What are you?" All three said in unison.

Fae tensed, she did not like this at all "I, I am human... Unlike you... where are you from? What planet?"

"What makes you think we are from another planet?" the middle one asks; Fae can defiantly tell that he is the leader of their group.

"Well... I've dealt with aliens before, and I know for a fact that your species are not from earth, at least, not in this time period anyway" Fae stated; inwardly curing how much she sounds like her Dad with a mixture of the Doctor thrown in.

"You human child, are very amusing... But tell me, if you are human, why is your blood so... different, from the rest?" The middle one asked, coming closing; the other two figures remained where they were standing.

Fae's breath hitched slightly in her throat before she spoke "I just am" she said weakly; but the next moment she spoke with a steely voice "Now what do want with the girl's blood, I assume it is you taking them after all?" She asked loudly.

"We come from a race that feeds on blood that carries a particular scent and taste; and it just so happens that the scent and taste is only found in certain humans, some teenage girls to be more accurate, you posses it, as do they, so we need the blood, and taking the girls is the only way to get it, but unfortunately, the number of girls that do posses the certain quality are very limited, therefore we need to keep you all alive to take it slowly... we also think it makes it taste so much sweeter; but your blood is also richer than theirs, something is inside it that makes it somewhat more tempting..." All three voice's spoke at once, in perfect unison that it could have been thought of as just one voice.

"The girls are alive?" Fae asked sitting up slight; if the girl's are alive, then Fae could at least get them out if she got the chance.

"Yes, and I think that it's about time you joined them; after all, I am dying to taste your blood for myself" The middle one spoke.

Fae felt rather than heard a figure behind her move "You won't get away with, I know people, they'll come for me and make your life a living nightmare" she cried out when something stung the back of her neck, and she immediately felt herself become dizzy and sleepy as the middle figure approached her.

"Kidnapping me was a big mistake" Fae said groggily, trying to keep her eyes open on the man in front of her "A very big mistake"

The figure gripped her chin with ice-cold fingers "We shall see human child, we shall see"

* * *

Tosh typed at almost lightening speed into the computers "Ah ha!" she cried "I video footage of the vehicle taking her; I'll set the tracking system to see if we can follow the path it went" she said to Gwen; Gwen was on the phone to Detective Davison who was one of the few at the Cardiff police who knew exactly what Torchwood do, and gave her the thumbs up.

"Yes Andy; this is a Torchwood matter now- no, not because Fae was taken- yes- no- I just mean we found someone where Fae was taken from- yes, he wasn't human- great, so you'll inform your officers, - well of course it means something else is going on- listen Andy, gotta go- yeah, we might have a lead- yes, I'll be sure to keep you up to date- bye"

The cog-door alarms blared as the cog-door rolled to the side and opened "I've left Devon and Eddie with Cai and Iestyn; Jamie's going to drop Niari off round there before coming here" Rhys said as he came through.

Jamie was Owen and Tosh's sixteen year old son; Niari was their nine year old daughter.

"Good" Gwen said quietly.

"Where's everyone else?" Rhys asked looking around; it was only Gwen and Tosh.

Gwen tensed and Tosh paused in typing "Down in the cells, questioning that man" Gwen said tersely.

"We're fairly sure that he's been taking the other girls too" Tosh said as Rhys starting walking towards the cells "Don't let them kill him though Rhys, we need him alive" Rhys only nodded.

...............

Jack barely registered Rhys come through the door to the cells; He was too preoccupied with watching Owen hit the man they had chained up.

"Where have you taken her?" Owen asked again.

"As if I'd tell you" The man laughed, black liquid spluttering from his mouth. Owen growled and hit the man in the stomach with enough force that he groaned and spat a mouthful of dark black liquid.

"Oh yeah you will man, you see, we're not like others, I personally couldn't give a shit if you died mate, you took one of our children and possibly a few others, and if you think you're goin' to get away with it, you got another thing comin' now either you tell us where you've taken us, or I swear to god we'll make the rest of your pitiful existence a slow and painful one"

Rhys clenched his hands to stop himself from going in there to prove Owens' point; And Jack and Ianto came closer to the man.

He gave a few blood splattered coughs before speaking "She'll be dead soon anyway" he said quietly; marvelling in the determination of the human men "She smells different, sweet and tasty, my masters will drain her rather than savour her. Im sorry, I just do what my masters ask of me... but, there may still be time...." and the man began to reel of all he knows.

* * *

Fae felt sick as she came to; she was in a dimly lit room, and was reclined back in a stiff dentist-like chair. As she tried to sit up, she noticed that there were two tubes attached to her arms, and coming out of the tube was a red liquid; her blood. Both bags were almost full.

"God, no wonder I feel like shit" she muttered out aloud.

"Fae?" A voice asked almost immediately; a voice she recognised, after all, she spent almost four years on the same team with that person.

"Leanne?" Fae said turning her head; she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Leanne's face smiling back at her from an identical looking chair.

"Hey Fae, I can't believe they got you too" she said quietly.

"Can't believe they got all of us" another voice said and when Fae saw her she immediately recognised her.

"Millie Sway, you were that they took" Fae said "I knew something was happenin'" She paused a moment as a violet wave of chills past over her. "How long have I been in here?" she asked.

"I'd say about three hours" a small voice said; Michelle Strinss.

"O-k, three hours.... given the fact I was taken at about eight, I'd say we have about another hour possibly before we're found" Fae said; she started rotating her wrists to test how tightly she was being held down, not tight enough for her.

"What makes you so sure they'll find us just because you've been taken?" Another voice asks; Kelly Ward.

"My family know people" was all Fae said.

"Fae's family has a skill at being involved in strange and extraterrestrial things; though it's not real knowledge, a few of us older students hazard a guess at... Torchwood?" Leanne said smiling slightly.

"Could never put anything past you could we Leanne" Fae said smiling back.

"What's Torchwood?" Kelly asked.

"It doesn't matter; what matters is getting out of here and stopping them before they can kidnap anymore girls... Now assuming that.... Torchwood knows our location; we need to come up with a plan for when they get here; now I'm betting they'll come in with reinforcements this time; meaning we'll hear them, so when we hear them we should get out of this ro-"

"How?" interrupted two girls.

"I reckon after a little work I can slip my hands out, after that I can get you lot untied and we can run out of here; all we need are those metal pipes to hit the ones doing this" Fae said.

"Shhhhh!" Another girl said urgently; Dannie Collins.

"Someone's coming" Leanne said.

They were right, after a few moments a man came in; he didn't speak all the while whilst he changed the blood bags, he checked Fae's bags before changing them, he then smiled leeringly at her and then made his way out of the room "You shall be fed in the morning" he said as he exited through the doors.

"O-k then, I'll get to work on wriggling out" Fae said rotating her wrists clockwise and then counter clockwise.

* * *

"_...... And that's everything you need to know.... I swear, now you need to hurry if your going to get to her on time"_

_Owen left the man hanging in the cells before following Jack, Ianto and Rhys out into the main section of the hub; he smiled weakly to Tosh and Jamie; he wonderful bright and intelligent so, who was an almost perfect copy of him, except for the black hair and short sightedness._

_He followed the others to where the girls and Jamie stood_

"_We know where they are" was all that Jack said._

* * *

**Question to readers:** Would you like me to put up a preview of the next story I shall be writing after this one? It will blow your mind, not literally though oth- I'll shut up now!

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think...? Please review...**

**Again, this chapter was short... so sorry about that...**

It will probably be a few days before I can get the next chapter out as I am really busy, but don't worry, I won't forget to update it.

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down**


	6. The great escape?

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Torchwood, Doctor who or any of the characters created by RTD; but I f I did, well; I reckon I'd make a lot of upset people happy again...**

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter, yay! XX I hope to get one out each weekend, but I really want to finish this story because I have such a great Idea for some other stories! Which I would like to run by you all at the end because I don't know which one to start! **

**Summary:** Teenage girls suddenly start going missing all over Cardiff, but Torchwood thinks nothing of it, that is until Fae Harkness-Jones goes disappearing on her way home. Now Torchwood is out to find who's doing this, but they just may not like what they find...

**Warnings:** Contains some slightly dark themes, some swearing and general Torchwood-y stuff...

**Translation:** _Chrau borthwyr hunllef_ means _A blood feeders nightmare_; I just thought it added a nice touch, considering it's all set in Cardiff Wales and Ianto is welsh.. So... Yeah... I will be translating any welsh that I put in so you don't get confused do much...

* * *

**Chrau borthwyr hunllef**

**Chapter Five: The great escape?**

* * *

"_...... And that's everything you need to know.... I swear, now you need to hurry if your going to get to her on time"_

_Owen left the man hanging in the cells before following Jack, Ianto and Rhys out into the main section of the hub; he smiled weakly to Tosh and Jamie; he wonderful bright and intelligent so, who was an almost perfect copy of him, except for the black hair and short sightedness._

_He followed the others to where the girls and Jamie stood_

"_We know where they are" was all that Jack said._

* * *

"Yes Sir I know that- ETA five minutes Sir, yes- yes your cars are coming behind us now- Thank you Sir, you've been a great help- We'll keep you informed if you hold the press- yes sir, thank you- Goodbye Alistair, we'll let you know how it turns out" Ianto clicked off the mobile as they sped down the road towards the warehouses near the edge of Cardiff.

"The Brig sent us seven tactical UNIT squads, apparently something like this happen in London, during the late eighties, early nineties; so he's sent various UNITs that can deal with this situation, but Torchwood calls the shots" Ianto said quickly.

"Thank the Doc for prolonged life then huh" Jack said trying to sound happy; but failing. "Means we keep UNIT on our side for a few more years"

"But Luke Smith works for UNIT, he's invaluable to them, therefore, they do what we ask anyway"

"Hmm" Owen grunted "Yeah, but prolonged life or not, we still need to hurry up, I just finished reading the report on the last case of this, and I'm sorry guys, but it aint pretty"

Before Owen had even finished his sentence; Jack doubled the speed.

* * *

"Ow, Ah, yes, yes come on, ahahah! - I'm out!" Fae laughed as she moved her right arm from out of its strap; she quickly unstrapped her left arm, and then her legs. She wretched the drips from her arms; wincing as it ripped the skin.

"Come on, hurry up Fae!" Leanne said.

Fae climbed from the chair but swayed the minutes she was upright; she stumbled and knocked the bag of her blood to the floor, unconsciously stepping on it whilst falling. Blood splattered all over the floor, as well as her legs, arms and most of the front of her clothing.

"Fae? Fae are you okay?" Leanne asked.

"These, these two bags, they've taken more than two bags from me, hav-haven't they?" Fae asked shakily.

"We we're wondering how much they were going to take" Leanne said as Fae got up slowly; wiping her hands on a dry spot of her dress "That was fourth bag Fae; I'm guessin' there's something about you that's different" she said quietly.

Fae moved to each girl one by one, undoing their straps as Leanne spoke "You we're always running, from one place to another. Always with the same people, you never really had time to do much other than your routine stuff, but despite that, you always made people feel so good about themselves. And then there's your family, I know your parents haven't aged a day in years, I know all about the aliens, all about Torchwood.... that kid from your year Christopher, the one whose brother runs that all-things-alien-website.... he was-"

"Leanne, I am not at liberty to discuss this" Fae said sternly as she unstrapped Leanne from her seat. "And even if I was, I certainly wouldn't discuss it with you, knowing what I know, and seeing what I've seen, you wouldn't be able to sleep at night... Now I suggest you shut up, pick up a pipe and help us get the hell out'ta here" Fae said harshly.

* * *

Everyone piled out of the cars; men taking up arms in various positions.

"Captain, what's the plan?" One of the men asked.

"Take two teams round back, two teams go round to the side, and one team behind us; search and locate the girls, and if you find anyone else, lock them down and detain them" Jack shouted out; he waited a moment for everyone to nod, and then shouted "Alright, let's move out!"

"Come on, we have to get out of here" Fae said, steadying the pipe in her hands and toeing open the door in front of them.

"Okay, let's go"

They made their way quickly down the corridor; it was long, dark, cold and dank. It smelt foul and was very dimly lighted, pipes on the ceiling clanged and groaned.

"This place is way creepy"

"Urgh, it stinks"

"Where are we?"

"Tell you what girls, I could sure do with going to the bathroom right now"

"Me too"

"Me three"

'ssss'......'ssss'

"What's that noise?"

"What noise?"

"Your hearing things"

'ssss'......'ssss'

"That noise"

"What noise? I can't hear anything"

"That noise, that noise, that sss-ing, cant you hear it?"

"Oh for Christ-sakes, there is no sss-ing so-"

'SSSS'.....'SSSS'

"Okay, I heard it" Leanne said looking around.

"Yeah, me too... come on, hurry up!" Fae said, leading the way; the group rounded a corner and came straight in front of large plastic sheeting door. Fae toed her way through the sheets, pipe steady in her right hand.

'CRASH'

'SSSS'.....'SSSS'

"Run, all of you, run, get out of here now!" Fae said sharply to the girls.

"What about you?" Leanne asked sharply as the rest of the girls made for another door.

"Forget about me, their coming, so get yourselves out... I'll see you later, I promise"

"You sure?" Leanne asked.

"Leanne, come on!"

'SSSS'.....'SSSS'

"Course, after all, you need me on the team in your final year! Now get movin', get the other girls out 'n I'll catch up with you all later" Fae said; the hissing sound coming closer, following where they have just come from.

'SSSS'.....'SSSS'

"You better, see you... good luck" Leanne called.

'SSSS'.....'SSSS'

"You too!"

'SSSS'.....'SSSS'

'SSSS'.....'SSSS'

'SSSS'.....'SSSS'

"Come on then, I aint afraid of you!" Fae said, backing slowly from the door into the middle of the room. "Come out and f-face me!"

'SSSS'.....'SSSS'

'SSSS'.....'SSSS'

"Human child, ssso very confident, but ssso very alone"

Fae jumped; she was suddenly surrounded, the three cloaked figures, and four dressed in black.

"Shame, the other girls got away.... but we'll find them again, don't you worry.... now, come here child, let me see your face" Fae gulped slightly but stepped forward; the safest option for her to do. But as she walked, she saw a small light under the gap of a door; it moved from side to side, and Fae smiled 'Finally'.

But she stopped smiling when the prominent cloaked figure grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her clean off the ground. "Stupid, tiny, pathetic human child". He hissed at her; Fae chocked, dropping the pipe onto the floor in an attempt to grab at the hand at her throat. "So alone, so...helpless"

Fae gasped "I am not alone"

She took in one chocked breath and yelled "I-n he-re!"

Then, all she heard was a crash, a bang, the sound of guns and someone call out "Fae!" as the darkness set in.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think...? Please review...**

**Just the epilogue to go now, and then I'll be showing you my next piece of Fae Harkness-Jones stories.... cuz I got plenty more to come yet!**

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Torchwood, Doctor who or any of the characters created by RTD; but I f I did, well; I reckon I'd make a lot of upset people happy again...**

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter, yay! XX I hope to get one out each weekend, but I really want to finish this story because I have such a great Idea for some other stories! Which I would like to run by you all at the end because I don't know which one to start! **

**Summary:** Teenage girls suddenly start going missing all over Cardiff, but Torchwood thinks nothing of it, that is until Fae Harkness-Jones goes disappearing on her way home. Now Torchwood is out to find who's doing this, but they just may not like what they find...

**Warnings:** Contains some slightly dark themes, some swearing and general Torchwood-y stuff...

**Translation:** _Chrau borthwyr hunllef_ means _A blood feeders nightmare_; I just thought it added a nice touch, considering it's all set in Cardiff Wales and Ianto is welsh.. So... Yeah... I will be translating any welsh that I put in so you don't get confused do much...

* * *

**Chrau borthwyr hunllef**

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Three weeks later....**

"... Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Edward, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Blow out your candles sweetheart" Martha called to Eddie.

"But don't forget to make a wish!" Jack says to him.

He grinned broadly from underneath his large red birthday hat and blew out his candles.

"What did you wish for?" Four year old Peter Sigma-Tyler asked excitedly.

Eddie frowned "I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true!" he said.

Fae smiled from her spot leaning against the patio doors; Devon stood in front of her and so she had her arms around his shoulders.

"Time goes by fast doesn't it?" The Doctor said from beside her; dressed as always in his brown pin-striped suit and white converse.

"Hey Dev, come on, football!" Wilfred called. Devon quickly made his way down the garden to where the boys were playing.

"It sure does, seems like only yesterday when he came along" Fae laughed.

"Well, it could be yesterday, somewhere in time" The Doctor grinned.

"Yeah, guess it could" Fae smiled, looking back at where Eddie was opening a present wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper.

The Doctor took a moment to study her "How are you Fae?" he asked.

Fae shrugged "Been better; still a little shaken after the whole blood feeder thing, can't sleep without a light on, but, I'm alright".

"Sure?"

"Yeah; though there is something I've been meaning to ask you" Fae said.

"Well ask away!" The Doctor exclaimed, catching the attention of Donna and Martha; Fae and The Doctor smiled and waved slightly at them.

"Inside" Fae said and walked into the kitchen. "The thing is, those blood feeders, they said that there was something else in my blood, and they took four bags of blood from me.... now I know for a fact that that's not normal... so give it to me straight Doc, am I- will I be immortal?"

The Doctor looked at her for a moment before opening his mouth to reply "Only time can tell Fae; it's something you're going to have to find out on your own"

Fae snorted and sighed "Guess you're right; oh well, I got plenty of time to find out anyway... now come on, I brought little cakes"

"With edible ball-bearings?" The Doctor asked smiling widely.

Fae grabbed his hand and pulled him outside "Of course, is there any other kind?"

"Brilliant!"

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think...? Please review...**

**And there we have it readers, the story is over... Not one of my best, but I think it's okay.... Look out for my next piece sometimes soon.**

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down**


End file.
